Pickled Pink
by Okkusenman
Summary: G3-based. Pinkie Pie decides to act upon her feelings for Rainbow Dash.


_This was supposed to be related to another fic of mine, it was supposed to be a dream at the start of it, but it came out too long. You may think of it as just a dream ,or something that happened. I used Dash's original persona, not the Core-7 revision; I hate that version . I mixed some G4 references into here too.. _

"Rainbow Dash," a nasal voice chirped, "the rainbow's so beautiful!"

And it was.

Rainbow Dash couldn't disagree. The colors were just the right shade, they were at just the right angle looking at the rainbow, the sun was shining just the right way... It was the perfect rainbow, everything was perfect.

"Yea," Rainbow was still in amazement, "it's dashing".

The pink pony next to her giggled at Rainbow's words. Her rainbow-maned friend had long since stopped calling everything "dashing", she hadn't heard that catchphrase in a while. She missed it a bit, just a smirch.

Not much was said after that, the two girls just admired the rainbow. Pinkie had been dying to see a rainbow so Rainbow Dash decided to take her to see the "best one of the summer" as she had said.

Rainbow couldn't help but glance at her friend, Pinkie wasn't normally this quiet. She seemed in a daze, her eyes half-glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. Was she thinking about something?

She pushed that thought away. "_Pinkie's just being Pinkie_", she thought to herself.

It was becoming a bit too quiet for Rainbow Dash. She decided to break the silence. 

"So," she said slowly (uncomfortably even), "Pinkie, darling, do you want to go over to th-"

Rainbow was shut up when Pinkie suddenly moved closer to her.

Very little space was between them now, Rainbow could hear her friends heart pounding quickly in her chest. Or was it just her own heart?

"Dashie," Pinkie's voice was unusually soft as she nuzzled her body against the older mare's.

Dash didn't react. Pinkie was just being weird self, right? She had always been the touchy type, and she was just like a filly.

Once again Pinkie cooed out the nickname, louder and more aggressive.

"Dashie~!"

Rainbow Dash didn't react, she just continued to stare at the rainbow. If she ignored her, then... Then what? What was she even thinking? Pinkie's just being Pinkie.

Fed up with her friends lack of response, the pony in question moved in front of her blue buddy. Their eyes met, Pinkie's intense and sharp while Rainbow's flickered back and forth nervously.

"_Darling_, you're blocking my view from the rainbow," Rainbow said.

Rainbow didn't get why Pinkie was acting so weird. Or really, she didn't want to face the facts.

Pinkie had been acting unusual toward her for a while now. She blushed more often then usual, seemed more squirmish than she typically was, always stared at her, always wanted to be near her.. Rainbow just thought it was admiration was all, she did act like an older sister toward her.

However as the weeks turned into months without little ceasing, quite the opposite since it seemed to intensify, the older mare couldn't help but believe that something else was going on. Maybe a little school-girl crush?

She was quick to discontinue that train of thought; what nonsense was it to believe Pinkie would like her that way. They were simply best friends was all, it's perfectly normal for two mares to like each other as so... .

"Rainbow Dash!**"**

Her friends booming voice brought her back to earth. Pinkie's voice lacked the typical childish lisp it always had.

"Wha-what is it, Darling?," Rainbow tried to seem confident and calm but the waver in her voice couldn't fool a foal.

"I..."

Pinkie's voice lingered as she tried to think of what to say. She had thought of what she would do for the longest time now, but she had no idea how to say it.

It wasn't unusual for mares to prefer the company of other mares, quite common due to the lack of stallions around these parts, but most would take a stud over a filly anytime. Pinkie however had never found herself interesting in boys, she always wanted to be closer than friends with other mares.

Minty was her first love. She had been captivated by her peppy personality and quirks, but was unable to voice her affections. What if it hurt their friendship? Pinkie didn't want to risk that, so she kept to herself all these years.

Eventually Pinkie fell for Rainbow Dash. She was different from most of the other ponies in Ponyville. The way she held herself with so much confidence, her foreign accent, her elegance.. She was so _cool, _and so nice too. After a while Pinkie could feel butterflies in her stomach whenever Rainbow talked to her, whenever she touched her it felt so electric.

Pinkie knew she was in love, but she decided to wait. Maybe she'd fall for someone else, just anyone but Rainbow Dash! But it never happened.

It was now or ever. "Tell her how you feel Pinkie", she mumbled just low enough for the confused friend in front of her not to hear.

Slowly, she leaned in. The older mare noticed this sudden movement, but didn't bother to move away. She just decided to let it happen, she had tried to deny the feelings but she couldn't anymore. Maybe..

It was quick, just a little lick on the muzzle. However it wasn't a normal lick, not a friendly "You're my bud" gesture. It was something more intense than that.

Pinkie was obviously inexperienced and nervous, Rainbow could barely feel her tongue flicker on her face. Maybe it was her first kiss.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have. She probably hates me,_" Pinkie thought to herself.

Pinkie glanced up at Rainbow Dash. She was staring her in the face, her expression impassive.

"Rainbow Dash," Pinkie apologized, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that."

Her voice was back to its normal tone. It jumped unsteadily as her panic rose; Rainbow Dash wasn't responding. She just stared, occasionally blinking.

"Now or never, darling"

Pinkie's ears shot up. Did Rainbow Dash just say anyt-

Pinkie found herself face to face with her aquatic love. Rainbow's eyes twinkled a rosy red, and Pinkie could feel a blush spread across her face. She tried to mutter in a word, but was stopped as the blue wonder's tongue flickered across her lip.

In something between a nuzzle and a lick, Rainbow Dash lapped at her cheek. It ended rather quickly, a bit too quickly.

Pinkie could feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Rainbow blushed at her actions. She had just kissed Pinkie, a rather passionately too. All the doubt and confusion she had felt for so long went away in one swift moment.

"Well, darling, how was it?," Rainbow whispered with a nuzzle.

Pinkie thought for a second. Her brow wrinkled up cutely, it made Rainbow giggle.

"Well," Pinkie said with a chuckle, "It was _dashing_, darling!"

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh at Pinkie's poor imitation. The fur around Pinkie's cheeked turned a ripe red.

The rainbow had long since gone away. But neither of the mare's cared. Today was perfect, just a perfect day.


End file.
